1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an autofocus system for electronic devices and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of photography and increased user interest therein, various kinds of cameras such as a Digital Single Lens Reflex (DSLR) camera, a Digital Single Lens Translucent (DSLT) camera, and a compact camera have recently been commercialized.
The DSLR camera causes incident light transmitted through a lens to reflect from a mirror to allow a user to see an object. When the shutter button is pressed, the mirror is lifted up, and light directly reaches an image sensor such that an image is captured, while the shutter is open.
The DSLT camera captures a still image or a moving image by adjusting the transmissivity of a reflection mirror, not lifting the mirror. The DSLT camera allows capturing an image without a mirror box by adjusting the transmissivity of a translucent mirror, which is distinguished from the half mirror of the DSLR camera. In capturing images, the DSLT camera does not necessitate lifting of the mirror to expose the image sensor to light.
In the case of the compact camera, light traveling through the lens directly reaches the image sensor without assistance of a mirror. When light is incident on the image sensor, an electrical signal is transferred to a liquid crystal display (LCD), thereby allowing a user to check an image to be captured through the LCD.
In addition to the above types of cameras, development of camera devices capable of capturing a high-quality image is still under way.